Users of the World Wide Web may typically perform a significant number of searches in pursuit of general information and online commerce. Such searches may be performed with search engines and network-based commerce systems. With the proliferation of websites for conveying a large volume of information to users, a challenge may exist for users to readily and concisely peruse the vast amount of information available in search results related to website navigation.
A user may desire to quickly assess the success of search results in matching their needs and expectations for information. To accomplish this assessment a user may desire to expand or contract an amount of information and related details being displayed as a result of an online search. A user's being able to readily display more or fewer details in item listings may allow a more efficient way of determining a match of particular search results with the information desired or whether a further search may be needed.
A convenient and easy to use interface with a client device may allow the user to quickly elaborate or reduce the amount of detail and refinement of display data, thus offering a quick way of perusing search results. A user may also desire to expand or contract the amount of data being displayed for a particular aspect of the results in an item listing. For example, a user may want to examine older or newer reviews of movies found in an online search for entertainment.